


Birds of A Feather

by Tenuda_Kin_12345



Series: Miraculous New York Oneshots [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adorable Kwamis, Bonding, Explanations, Friendship, Gen, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenuda_Kin_12345/pseuds/Tenuda_Kin_12345
Summary: Jessica has some bonding time with Liiri and gets to know her a little better.
Relationships: Jessica Keyes | Eagle & Aeon Hill | Uncanny Valley, Jessica Keyes | Eagle & Liiri
Series: Miraculous New York Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953769
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	Birds of A Feather

As Jessica entered her room, after returning home from a crazy day of fighting Techno Pirate alongside Ladybug and Cat Noir. She closed the door behind her and took the talon pendant off her neck, letting her transformation dropped as the small creature manifested in front of her.

“Hello again! Fledgling,” Liiri chirped cheerfully as she flew around Jessica’s head, making the girl chuckle.

“Hello there,” Jessica greeted, smiling. “What’s your name?”

“I told you my name already, it’s Liiri,” the kwami said as if it was already obvious, which it was.

“Wait I thought that Liiri was just a part of the transformation phrase. So, that is actually your name,” Jessica realized, feeling more interested about the mysterious creature in her room.

“What is your name, mistress?” Liiri asked politely.

“Uhm, there is no need to call me mistress, Liiri,” Jessica said awkwardly.

“What would you like me to call you then? Fledgling?” Liiri said while flying around Jessica head cheerfully as the girl leaned on her study desk.

“Well, my name is Jessica, but my friends mostly call me Jess,” Jessica introduced herself. Jessica felt that it was a little weird to be conversing with an ancient magical being. “So, what are you, exactly?” Jessica asked out of pure curiosity.

“I’m a kwami of freedom,” Liiri explained.

“Uhm… I’m not sure I understood you,” Jessica said blankly.

“I’m an embodiment of the concept of freedom,” Liiri explained after seeing the puzzled look on Jessica’s face.

“For short. You’re a mystical being,” Jessica said after hearing Liiri’s explanation.

“That is one way to put it but not quite correct,” Liiri said.

“Whatever. Are you hungry?” asked Jessica. “Ladybug told me that you would be hungry after I detransformed.”

“Oh yes I am. Kind of you to ask,” Liiri chirped while floating and settling down on the desk.

“I have some biscuits here, if you know what biscuits are,” Jessica offered as she opened the drawers beneath her desk and taking out a small pack of biscuits.

“Well, I haven’t been released nor fed for a long time so have no idea what is this ‘biscuit’ that you are talking about,” Liiri said. “Well, I don’t mind, as long there is something to eat.”

“Here, eat up,” Jessica coaxed as she opened the wrapping and handled a biscuit to Liiri.

“Thanks, Jessica,” Liiri thanked while it accepted the rectangular biscuit, which was slightly larger than it.

“Gosh Liiri, you are strong,” Jessica exclaimed after seeing the small being hold something bigger than it with ease.

“Don’t be shocked, that’s normal of beings like me,” Liiri said casually before taking a small bite of the biscuit.

“I keep on forgetting you are a godlike being,” Jessica muttered. “So, what else you can do?” Jessica asked as she sat down on her chair, in front of Liiri who was busy munching away on the biscuit.

“Well there is a lot of things a kwami can do,” Liiri explained. “I can give you powers, I can phase through things…”

“Well, you are typically a god, so I’m not surprised anymore,” Jess said resting her head her arms, watching Liiri eat. Jessica yawned from the tiredness.

“Tired?” Liiri asked concerned.

“It had been a long day,” Jessica answered as she stretched herself and rested her head on her crossed arms.

“Aww… she’s cute,” Jessica mumbled tiredly as she watched Liiri eat.

“Mmm… thanks, Jess,” Liiri said, chuckling after the kwami had heard Jessica. “I think you are quite cute too.”

“What! You heard me?” Jessica shot up in surprise, making the kwami laugh even more.

“You’re blushing!” Liiri chirped cheerfully.

“No, I’m not,” Jessica denied. “Okay, maybe I am,” Jessica admitted after her kwami gave her a knowing look. “People just don’t go around saying that I’m cute,” Jessica blurted awkwardly.

“Well, I do think that you are cute,” Liiri replied.

“Liiri!” Jessica groaned, making Liiri chuckle.

“You remind me of Gilbert,” Liiri said, recalling the time she spent with her previous master.

“Gilbert? As in Gilbert du Motier?” asked Jessica, feeling a little surprised.

“Yeah, he was my previous holder,” Liiri revealed.

“Wait, you are immortal?’ asked Jessica.

“Well, concept don’t die do they?” asked Liiri with a little hint of sarcasm in her voice.

“Oh, who knew kwamis know sarcasm,” Jessica said making Liiri chuckle.

“Must be hard to accept your holder’s death every time,” Jessica said, thinking about how many holders Liiri had been through.

“Well, their death is always sad for me, especially those that I’m close with, but after experiencing it for so many time… I tend to just move on… Knowing that they would want me to move on,” Liiri said, recalling her previous holders, remembering them.

Jessica sympathized her kwami. Unknowingly, Jessica’s hand moved over to pet the kwami’s head, in her attempt to comfort her. Liiri felt Jessica touch, it was warm and friendly, and let her continue.

“I’m sorry for your loss, Liiri. I really am,” Jessica said.

“Don’t worry Jess. It is in the past. Now, I’m ready for you to become my new holder,” Liiri chirped as she brightened up.

“Gosh, you are quite a cheerful kwami aren’t you Lir? Can I just call you Lir?” Jessica asked.

“You can call me however you like it, fledgling,” Liiri answered as she continued to eat the unfinished biscuit as she curled up in Jessica’s hand.

“Jess, it’s me Aeon,” Jessica heard someone knock the door.

“Come in, Aeon,” Jessica called out while Liiri was still in her hands. “What is it?” Jessica asked as she looked at Aeon who had just entered.

“Nothing, I’m just curious about who you were talking to. Someone named Liiri?” asked Aeon curiously. “I don’t remember any of your friends with the name Liiri.”

“Oh, it’s my kwami. She is in my hands,” Jessica said as Aeon closed the door and walked forward and craned her neck to get a better look at what seems to be nothing.

“Uhm… Jess. I see nothing in your hands except an eaten biscuit,” Aeon said.

“Can’t you see her?” Jessica asked confused.

“All I see is a biscuit that is somehow getting smaller as if it is being eaten by something invisible,” Aeon said unamused.

“Can’t you see her at all?” asked Jessica, feeling puzzled.

“No,” Aeon said, not understanding Jessica.

“Lir, what is going on?” asked Jessica.

“What type of species your friend is?” Liiri asked.

“She is an android,” Jessica answered as Aeon was getting confused, not knowing why Jessica is seemingly talking to her hand.

“An android?”

“A robot,” Jessica explained after realizing that Liiri won’t know what an android is.

“Umm… what?”

“She is not human,” Jessica said, not knowing for to explain further to a being that have been living inside a pendant for the past 2 centuries.

“Well, kwami can only be seen through natural means,” Liiri said.

“So that means you can’t be seen by cameras,” Jessica realized, grabbing her phone from her pocket.

“Jess, what is going on?” asked Aeon confused.

“Bingo, I can’t see you through my phone camera,” Jessica said holding her phone over Liiri who was still in her other hand.

“What is this thing?” asked Liiri curiously as she looked at Jessica’s phone.

“Uhm… seems like you have a lot of catching up to do,” Jessica realized.

“Can you please tell me what you are talking to now?” asked Aeon.

“It is my kwami, apparently you can’t see her, because they can’t be seen by technological means,” Jessica explained.

“I see… that is logical. I can’t read magical things,” Aeon said. “So, I assume she is the one that gives you powers?” asked Aeon.

“Something like that,” Jessica said as Liiri finished eating and flew around Aeon, looking at the so-called android curiously.

“Jess… she looks like a normal person to me,” Liiri said, not understanding Jessica.

“Yeah, she does. Welcome to the future Lir,” Jessica quipped.

“I got so many things to learn and know,” Liiri said as she floated and looked around the room.

“Liiri, I can’t see you but let me introduce myself. My name is Aeon Hill, and I’m a friend of Jessica Keyes. Nice to meet you,” Aeon greeted friendly.

“Nice to meet you too, Aeon,” Liiri chirped.

“Lir says nice to meet you too, Aeon,” Jessica passed the message on.

“Well, I think conversations with me and your kwami is going to be quite a chore,” Aeon said.

“We will find a way around it, right Lir?” asked Jessica.

“I’m sure we will, Jess,” Liiri chirped as she perched on Jessica’s shoulder.

“So, what we do now?” asked Aeon.

“You mean you are not sleepy?” Jessica asked as she fake-frowned.

“I’m an android, Jess,” Aeon reminded, not because Jess didn’t know about that.

“Oh, I forgot,” Jessica said sarcastically, making Aeon chuckle.

“I get your implications Jess. I will let you have your rest, goodnight Jess, goodnight Liiri,” Aeon said before leaving the room and closing the door.

“Well, I need to take a shower before heading to bed. Wait for me here, Lir,” Jessica said. Liiri flew off her shoulder and landed on the desk. “Sure thing, Jess,” Liiri chirped as she nicked some of the remaining biscuits from the pack.

After a while, Jessica came out with her hair let down freely and sat on her chair as she dried her hair with a hairdryer.

“What is this?” asked Liiri curiously.

“This is a hairdryer. You know, to dryer my hair quicker,” Jessica explained.

“Wow, humans have created a lot of new things,” Liiri realized.

“Yeah, some of our creations and inventions are good, some others, not so much,” Jessica said as she put down the hairdryer and prepared for bed.

“Liiri, aren’t you coming to bed?” asked Jessica as she noticed that the kwami was still on the table.

“Won’t I take up your space?” asked Liiri.

“No… I don’t mind. My bed is quite huge anyway,” Jessica said.

“Thank you, Jess,” Liiri chirped as she floated over to Jessica who was already laying on the bed and landed on a pillow besides her.

“Welcome,” Jessica said before yawning and turning of the lights.

“Goodnight Lir.”

“Goodnight Jess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Feel free to give some feedbacks. I'm still new at writing fics so be kind pls.


End file.
